El, Ell n' Ella
by Alyssa- Ruler of the Free Word
Summary: It's the Eds' 17th year. Three new girls move to the culdesac and befriend the Eds. Their names are El, Ell, and Ella. They are TOTAL Link fan girls. rated m. youll se as it goes on...rest of sumarry in story
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of El, Ell, n' Ella

Summary: It's the Eds' 17th year. Three new girls move to the culdesac and befriend the Eds. Their names are El, Ell, and Ella. They are TOTAL Link fan girls. The Eds fall in love with them, but can they get closer to them when some unexpected visitors, one clad in green with a sword and shield, a blue fairy, and a twilit imp, fall from the sky? Can you guess who? If you guessed Link, Navi, and Midna, you were correct.

Bios:

El: Tallest of group. She is somewhat smarter than Ed, Smart enough to fight over something as stupid as opening a treasure chest in a video game, but stupid enough to think Navi the fairy isn't annoying. She loves chickens. Has Red hair and blue eyes.

Ell: Medium hight. She's not as smart as Edd, but almost. She enjoys endlessly playing Zelda twilight princess for the Wii and doing homework at the same time. Has blond hair and green eyes.

Ella: Shortest of group. She's got a lot of nerve. She's a money loving cheapskate. Has a bluish hair color and green eyes.

All of them are TOTAL Link fan girls.

They're sisters.

Our story begins the day after the Els befriended the Eds.

Eddy was doing his usual routine picking up Ed and Double D. He came into Ed's window. "Hey, lumpy! Stop playing around and lets get Double D!" he said. Ed got up and said stupidly, "okay Eddy!" When they got to Double D's house, he said, "We should go see our new friends. They seem nice, and we could get to know them more." Ed and Eddy agreed and they were off.

Meanwhile, at the Els' house, El, Ell, and Ella were playing Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. "The last chest! IT'S MINE!" they all said. Their mom answered the door and the Eds came in to see a giant dust ball. "Um, girls," said Ell, "the Eds are here." El and Ella immediately stopped fighting. "Oh, hi! We'll just be a moment!" they said. Ell turned to El and Ella and said, "I'll prove the last chest is mine. What color is the chest? Who was playing the game first? What are Link's hair and eye colors?" "Yellow and blue. You. Yellow and blue- DAMNIT!" said El and Ella. "Ha ha. Gets 'em every time!" said Ell as she opened the chest. The Eds watched the TV as the boy on it opened the chest.

Everyone fell over anime style. "A KEY! THAT WASN'T EVEN WORTH FIGHTING FOR!" yelled Ella. "Well, at least we learned our lesson. Never fight over something stupid." Ell said as she turned off the Nintendo 64 and pulled out the Wii. "Girls, we forgot to do that thing we do every morning!" El said forgetfully. "Well, that only means one thing, lets bake cookies!" Ella said heroically as she pulled out a wooden spoon. Some zelda music came out of nowhere

"If you guys want to you can play our Zelda games." Ell said. "Thanks!" said the Eds. Double D sat down and turned on the Wii. Eddy got a glimpse at the girls' shirts. They each had a triangle that looked like three stacked up and a different section filled in. Ella's shirt was red, the top of the triangle was filled in, and the word 'power' was written below in a cursive text. Ell's shirt was blue, the bottom left section of the triangle was filled in, and in the same text was the word 'wisdom'. El's shirt was green, had the bottom right section of the triangle filled in, and the same text read 'courage'.

An hour later, the girls came out of the kitchen and went upstairs with a HUGE batch of cookies. Double D paused the game and followed Ed and Eddy up the stairs. The girls entered a room with a dimmed light coming from the slightly cracked open door. The Eds took a look inside and what they saw made their chins hit the floor.

Posters of the boy named Link were covering the walls, save for one poster on a red wall of a dark skinned red haired man in black armor riding a black horse. Carrying what seemed to be a princess in his arm. A poster of the same princess was on a blue wall with devil horns and a mustache drawn on. In the center of the room was a statue of Link. The girls began to say something. "Link, take this offering and may you one day be more than just a video game, but a real person. And may we one day bring you the head of Ganondorf, your arch enemy." the Els said in unison. The then bowed as if they were worshiping Link.

The Els came out to see the Eds with weirded out looks on their faces. "you saw, didn't you?" Ell asked. The Eds nodded. The Els burst into tears. "It happens every time!" Ell cried. "Our new friends come to our house when we forget to do this," El added. "and get so weirded out that they don't want to be our friends anymore!" Ella finished. Just then, they all heard a crash from outside and rushed to see what happened.


	2. OMG IT'S LINK!

When they got outside, "OH MY GOD, IT'S LINK! EEEEEEEE!" the Els squealed with joy while jumping up and down. The Eds looked at the small crater. A twilit imp flew out and said to a wolf while floating in the air, "Link, you retard! You go wolf form, fall from the city in the sky, and land in a whole other universe in front of fan girls! OOH! Just hurry up and go to a hiding spot so I can change you back!" but Link had changed back due to the pain from the fall. "Owwww...that hurt...Midna, do you not care that I'm in an incredible amount of pain right now?" he said as he got up. A little blue fairy was flying around. As soon as Link stood up, he was knocked down again. Of course by all his fan girls: El, Ell, and Ella.

"I GOT HIS SWORD!" El screamed with joy. "I GOT HIS SHIELD!" screamed Ell. "I GOT HIS HAT!" screamed Ella. "Navi! Quickly! Escape maneuver 227!" Link whispered to the fairy. "HEY!" she yelled. And gestured to the alleyway. El, Ell, and Ella ran in that direction. Midna levitated over to the first door she saw and said, "Let's see what's behind door number one!" she opened the door and link was standing there, his tunic ripped in several places.

"I am NEVER doing that again!" Link said. "Those are some weird fan girls." Midna said. "If you think that's weird, follow us." Eddy said. They went to the worshiping room. Link and Midna were amazed. "These girls have even more posters of me than my little sister!" Link said in astonishment. "You have a little sister?" Midna asked trying not to laugh. "Did I say that?" Link asked nervously. "Yes, yes you did." Midna said. "Hey, is that little sister of yours self centered, mean, rude, and doesn't care about any of your friends?" Eddy asked. "Yeah, why?" Link asked suspiciously. "Because, if she is, you're just like Ed." Eddy said.

There was loud laughter from outside. Everyone looked out the window at Ed. He was squeezing a chicken to death. Then everyone yelled, "ED! Put down the chicken and get up here!!!" "But I love chickens guys!" Ed said stupidly. Eddy slapped himself in the face while Link was pinching the space between his eyebrows. Link yelled out the window, "We KNOW you do! Now GET THE FUCK UP HERE! YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ALL OF US! ESPECIALLY ME!" "No." Ed said before sticking his tongue out at Link. "Why you little...LET ME AT HIM!" Link got soooo angry at Ed. Midna grabbed Link and restrained him from jumping out the window. "Midna... let... me... GO! AHHHHHH..." Link started to glow and turned into a wolf, jumped out the window, ran towards Ed and talked to the chicken. "Get him off me! Please! We go through this every day!" the chicken stated. Link was grabbed by Midna and dragged back inside while she said, "Bad dog."

When they were in the worshiping room, Midna turned Link back into a human and gave him a lecture about charging at innocent people and abusing his abilities. Ed came in while Midna was in the middle of her lecture and said, "There's a-" Ed was cut off because the Els came in out of breath and said, "You...have...to...see...this." Midna stopped talking and said, "Link, lets go!" Link grabbed his sword and shield and turned into a wolf after he ran off. The Eds followed.

When they got outside, the culdesack was covered with twilight. "Oh no. It can't be. Link, Zant has been here!" Midna said, on the verge of tears. Link just stood there, his tail drooping. Midna got on Link's back. "What is this floating stuff anyways?" Eddy asked. "It's called twilight." Midna said sadly. Ell stepped beside her and Link. "There's more to it than that, twilight princess." she said staring at Midna. "Oh, so you knew." Midna said with a little embarrassment in her voice. "Tell Link what you did later. Right now you guys need to find the light spirit of this province." Ell said as she turned into a spirit, along with every body else except for Link and Midna.

Two hours earlier, Zant found Sarah. "I need you to find a wolf with a twilit imp." Zant said to Sarah. Sarah said, "I don't wanna." Zant persuade, "I'll make you oblivious to twilight." he did that and Sarah said, "Can you still tell that I don't want to, or are you oblivious to your own inetiquecies? That was a lot of big words in a row, wow, sweet!" Zant was getting angry, "Will you just do this for me?!" Sarah was getting annoyed, "Here's another really big word I know: supercalafragelisticexpiallaFUCKYOU! Ha!"

Zant was going insane, but held back the anger, "The wolf and imp are friends with your brother." Sarah got an evil smile, "I'll do it."


End file.
